yutongofandomcom-20200213-history
Functions in the ideation process
There are several functions in the yutongo ideation process which have strictly defined roles. yutongo differs between the following function circles and their members: 'Project Strategy Circle' This group represents the strategy crew of an innovation project which consists of a representive from the client's side and a representative from yutongo's side. The Client Project Sponsor and yutongo's Creative Director set the strategic goals of the ideation project. Client Project Sponsor (Client) This is the initiator on the client’s side. He or her support and «sponsor» the project. Generally, the Client Project Sponsor, doesn’t have an operational role in the ideation project. Creative Director (yutongo) The Creative Director is the overall project responsible at yutongo. He acts as a connecting link between the Client Project Sponsor, the Client Project Manager and the Creative Manager and the Casting Manager at yutongo. 'Ideation Management Circle' This group represents all functions that contribute to the management of an ideation project. Client Project Manager The Client Project Manager owns the operational lead of the ideation project at the client’s side. He is the main partner for yutongo in an ideation project. Creative Manager The Creative Manager is the head responsible for both the creative output and the conduction of the ideation project. He prepares the process and is the leading head for all content related questions. Temporary Field Consultant For a complexe project topic, yutongo will hire a temporary expert in your field of expertise. This expert will serve as a link between yutongo, your topic and field experts on the client’s side. Casting Manager The Casting Manager is the responsible person at yutongo for the recruitment of the perfect freelancer cast in an ideation project. He defines the tools to broadcast the jobs available and the casting of the candidates. 'Creative Circle' This group represents all participants in the ideation process who contribute ideas, expertises and opinions to an ideation process. Creative Thinker A Creative thinker is a person who participates in a Creative Workshop and contributes ideas, idea fragments, insights and opinions. The profile of the Creative thinker may vary base on the project topic. Generally, Creative thinkers have the task to add surprising views on the topic to the creative process. Creative Clients The Creative Client is a representative of the client who participates in the Creative Workshop and contributes ideas to the ideation process. Consumer The consumer is a person who participates in a Creative Workshop or an evaluation process. He or her adds the dimension of the consumer needs to an ideation project. Not every creative process includes this particular view, though. Creative Expert The Creative Expert is a person, with a special expertise needed in the ideation project, that participates in the Creative Workshop. His or her task is to enhance the ideation project with his or her ideas and stimulates other participants by sharing his or her knowledge. Evaluating Expert The Evaluating Expert is a person, with a special expertise needed in the ideation project, that participates in the Evaluation Scan. His or her task is to evaluate ideas within a specific range of criteria. Evaluating Client The Evaluating Client is a representative of the client who participates in the Evaluation Scan. His or her task is to evaluate ideas within a specific range of criteria. 'Support Circle' This group represents all freelance functions in the ideation process, lead by yutongo. Facilitator The Facilitator leads the Creative Workshop or the Evaluation Scan. He instructs all participants in a process within an ideation project. Protocollist The protocollist digitizes all information collected in creative process of an ideation project. Workshop Assistant The Workshop Assistant is the «helping hand» in a Creative Workshop, an Evaluation Scan or any other workshop in an ideation project. Web researcher The web researcher conducts web researchs for an ideation projects based on an exact briefing which he receives from yutongo.